roleplayingisfunfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyoshi Hanaki
Miyoshi Hanaki (三好花木) is one of the major supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven Go and GO Chrono Stone series. She plays as a forward and a defender for Raimon (Go)/(CS). She plays for Ancient Dark as a co-captain and in the same positions. She is one of Shinsei Inazuma Japan (Galaxy)'s managers, along with Mizukawa Minori. Profile |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *''"A fierce striker and a tough defender. And a quick thinker to help the team at any point."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2:Chrono Stone= *''"A fierce striker and a tough defender.Easily understands a person through his or her plays."'' Background She has 4 sisters and a father, their mother died because of a disease. Their father could not take care of them, so they were sent separately to their relatives in other countries.She stayed their in Japan, though not with her father, but with her aunt, who taught her soccer. But she still keeps contact with her sisters and father. Her father still sends her money for her and her aunt needs.(Like the rest of her sisters) Appearance She has reddish-pink hair that is tied up to three buns.She has two, white , long strips of hair pushed behind her ears.She has ruby-red eyes and a fair skin tone. She wearsRaimon uniform and jacket. Her scho ol uniform consists of a untied pink ribbon (which indicates a first year student), a knee long skirt, and a jacket that she uses in her casual clothing. Her casual clothing consists of a green and blue jacket, a white plain shirt, violet earphones, indigo shorts and socks with red rubber shoes. She also wears the El Dorado team 02 uniform. She wears the Ancient Dark uniform and 2 lime green bands, which indicates she is the co-captain. She wears the Raimon jacket when being the manager of Shinsei Inazuma Japan (Galaxy). She also has a new hairstyle, which her white bangs a braided and tied up with a single bun that has some loose hair. She also wears the Shinsei Inazuma Japan (Galaxy) uniform when on training sessions. Mixi Max When Mixi Maxed with Shuu, her skin becomes slightly tanned her hair becomes the same hair color as Shuu and same eye color and the the two strips of hair that are colored red at the top and white at the bottom like Shuu's. Her strips of hair turn grayish-white and becomes shorter. She only has one bun tied up unlike her usual appearance which are three buns. The back of her hair have 4 strips standing out. Possessed When she (or her sister) is possessed her hair becomes black and her 3 buns become one spiky somewhat spiral bun and her eyes becomes dark red and her skin becomes slightly tanned. Nishiki said she looked very scary, which made the some agree. Adult In some scans, it is shown when she is an adult, she wears a dark indigo suit, her hair tied up into a single bun, her white bangs are shorter and are tied up to her bun. Personality She is a very nice person, though sometimes easily angers and threatens people often. She is shown to be very caring to her friends and team mates. Sometimes she gets irritated when she is not used in the matches. She is shown to be quite interested in Shuu. She has a tough exterior and sometimes a tomboyish attitude. She is very loving to her boyfriend and a good friend to Kai. She respects the Ancient Dark members by calling them -kun except for Shuu and Kai, and always tries to help them due to her being co-captain. She is a good friend of Mizukawa Minori. Plot (GO) She first appeared when Tenma accidentally kicked the ball out of the field, she easily kicked it back to Tenm a, and gave him advice, which left him, Shinsuke, and the rest of the Raimon confused but resumed their morning practice. At the end of classes Tenma,Shinsuke,Aoi, and Kariya saw her again and asked her a few questions which she answered quickly as possible, then Tenma asked which club is she going to join, then she said the soccer club, which lead her to be dragged by Shinsuke and Tenma until they reached the club room. She was not trusted easily by the other Raimon members, so she was given a test. She revealed her keshin, which shocked the whole Raimon team. After being accepted in the soccer club, she was told about the Resistance but she was not shocked nor disturbed about it, she just said "Of course we have to rebel against fifth sector and win back soccer." and left the room. She defended Tenma because Kurama was blaming him. When she saw Tenma walking to the hospital she followed him and saw playing soccer with a boy who has orange hair (Amemiya Taiyou). She introduced her sisters to Raimon who visited from different countries. She had the same reaction as the adults about the information of Hikaru being Kageyama's nephew. She later accepted the fact and welcomed Hikaru with a smile and a handshake. She was used in some matches until they won the Holy Road. Plot (Chrono Stone) A New Threat She also didn't remember about having a soccer club nor being a part of it, she said that she was part of the Martial Arts Program. She later reappeared along with the others in Episode 3 after Tenma,Fei and the others beaten Protocol Omega. She along with Shinsuke and Shindou were shocked about how fast Tenma became. She later didn't leave the team because she has a keshin. In episode 8, she along with the others were happy about meeting Shuu again, she hugged Shuu and stomped Nishiki's foot for teasing her. She was shocked along with the others when Shuu said that he knew keshin armed. She heard Shindou and Tsurugi's conversation and went back to sleep, thinking abut their conversation. The next day, she along trained with the others, she later agreed on doing the session. She was benched and was irritated of not being used in the match. She was later shocked about Shuu knowing mixi max. Before leaving, she hugged Shuu again and he told her with a soft smile "You really like hugging me, do you?", which caused her to blush. She bid farewell to Shuu, with the secret of her and Shuu mixi maxed. Sengoku Era She was still with Raimon in their 'Time Jump' to Sengoku Era. She later stoped watching Raimon's session and found Tsurugi listening to Shindou and Fei, she just left him alone (hesitated at first). Though not part of their 'Bon Dance' performance she was watching from where Tasuke was also watching, but got almost arrested when she tried helping the others. She almost stranggled Shindou for revealing their secret of being from the future. She revealed her mixi max with Shuu, which shocked the others. She scored a goal using Black Ash. On the of the first half, Tenma asked about her and Shuu's mixi max, she smirked and told him that it's for the best, which left Tenma confused. After Shindou mastered keshin armed, she made a chain shoot using Black Ash with Shindou's keshin armed shoot. They all thanked Okatsu, Tasuka and his friends before leaving. When on the Inazuma TM Caravan she saw Shindou missing Okatsu and asked him if he was okay then he just gave her a sad smiled and said he was fine, which worried her but just went back to her seat. France Era She was one of the chosen members.She, along with the others were shocked about Kirino wanting to come with them, She was later suspicious about Kariya having a stomach ache but ignored her suspicion. She commented that is was amazing seeing a battle field up close but also sad about the people getting hurt, later along with the others were delighted with Jeanne's candy. When Shindou was worried about Kirino going with Jeanne d'Arc and the others to Charles VII's castle, she helped Kirino convince Shindou. Three Kingdom Era She was picked to go to the 'Time Jump' that time. She was really fond of Ryuu Gentoku's jokes and always laughs. She said that Shindou says too many times that they're from the future. She was impressed because of Tsurugi and was starting to get annoyed of Ryuu Gentoku. She was shocked about Koumei being a girl, but was really happy that an amazing historical figure was a girl. When they got the news about the new transfer student she was surprised that her childhood and best friend had returned from America, which made Raimon ask her who she was and she told them that she is her childhood friend. Then Akarui showed up infront of them and she hugged her. Shogunate Era She was not picked again, but she said she'll just have to train harder and Akarui said she'll train hard too which made her smile. Jurassic Era She was training with Fei and Tenma with the Duplis. She along with Fei and Tenma ended up talking to Aki after she walked Sasuke. Her sister, Kuuki, visited and joined their 'Time Jump'. She got picked in the 'Time Jump' and later complained about what they were wearing, which she received a chuckle from Akarui. She was amazed by the view and dinosaurs, but she was more impressed about Torb's actions. She along with the others were shocked and sad because Rockstar was about to die. She along with the others were suprised about Kinako and Fei's keshins. She was sad about Fei being sad about Big. King Arthur's Era She was later became a part of Entaku no Kishi, but as Shindou said she and the rest still have their memories. She wasn't afraid of the snakes, and told Kariya to stop being a wimp and man up. She was happy about Tenma and Kinako's miximaxes and used her keshin armed, which she made a chain shoot with Kinako's Yakimochi screw. After the match between Perfect Cascade, she went looking for Tenma and Aoi because they said they would get some water. She then saw Aoi and Tenma talking with a white hared boy who has the same eyes as Tenma(Saryuu Evan/SARU) but before she could go there she along with the rest of Raimon were abducted by a Route Craft. Ragnorak Tournament She was put on El Dorado team 2. She was rather irritated with SARU, but then worried with the others when Fei collapsed and was hospitalized.She was rather irritated with Beta and Gamma after interrupting their meeting. She along with the others were shocked about Fei scoring a goal at their (El Dorado team 1, Fei's team) own goal, and later was really sad and angry that Fei betrayed them and really sad about the others feeling of being betrayed by Fei, especially about Kinako and Tenma. She was a little disgusted with Meia and Gillis being lovey-dovey with each other. She was later shocked along with the others because of Mecha Endou, but was glad that it could stop team Giru's shoots. She scored a goal because of Kura's possesion, which shocked everyone, except SARU. She along with Kariya and Amagi was concerned about Mecha Endou's arms. She was a bit sad that Mecha Endou exploded. She along with El Dorado team 02 was shocked about Zanark stopping Meia and Gillis' shoot. She was walking back with the others after the match and felt a cloth, which was Mecha Endou's band. Her eyes started to water but she just wiped it off and picked up the cloth and with her ended up of keeping it. She caught up with the others, and she smiled when the Protocol Omega members said that they enjoyed soccer. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon She along with the others didn't agree to go to 'Training Camp'. She fell asleep like the others because of the sleeping gas. She woke up with the rest. She was like the rest were told by Tsurugi that they were in God Eden. She teased Kibayama Douzan about how he dressed, which caused him to galre at her, which made her glare back. She was benched but worried that Raimon were being beaten by Unlimited Shining. She along with the others were saved by the adults. She later tried to calm down Tenma, Shinsuke and Hikaru because they got to meet their 'idols'. She with Tenma, Shinsuke, and the rest of the Raimon team were challenged by Ancient Dark, she was later curious about their captain. She was the first one to notice that Ancient Dark were just playing with Raimon and because of this she switched players with Kurumada. She later was teased Tenma because Shuu said he was interesting. She said she was impressed about Shuu and his team's tactics. She later trained with Kazemaru, Kirino, Kurumada, and Shindou. She went looking for Tenma because they were about to start dinner and heard Shuu's story and saw him snapping at Tenma and disappeared, which left Tenma and her shocked then she just called Tenma. She and Tenma were shocked about Shuu being part of 'Zero'. She tried to ask Shuu why was he a part of Zero, he just ignored her question, which made her angry and at the same time sad. she was shocked that Shuu intercepted Kami no Takuto. She tried getting pass the Zero members, which is a result of her getting hurt. After Zero scored the 1st goal, Shuu ignored her pleas, Tenma just said that things would work out, which made her give him a sad smile. She didn't like the plan of the adults joining Zero. She saw Shuu's reaction and began to worry. She was shocked and happy because of the adults joining the match. She later saw Hakuryuu snapping at Shuu, and to her instincts, she defended Shuu, which shocked Shuu, Hakuryuu, a few other players from Raimon and Zero who saw the scene, and herself. She covered her mouth and went back to her position. Hamano tried asking, but didn't finish when she glared at him, which signaled the him and the others who saw what happened, not to say a thing. She and the others enjoyed the match and bid farewell to 'Zero' with the others. But before going with the others, she went to see Shuu and she hugged him and says she's gonna miss him, which to Shuu just smiled and he hugged her back. She left to the others and waved good bye to Shuu. Nishiki later asked where she went, which she caused her to blush, so she decided to just ignored him and kept quiet, but Nishiki keeps bugging her until she pushed Nishiki off, hard. Game Appearance Wii Avatar Stats |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 135 *'TP': 135 *'Kick': 154 *'Dribbling': 94 *'Technique': 120 *'Block': 95 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 90 *'Catch': 78 *'Lucky': 98 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 140 *'TP': 141 *'Kick': 165 *'Dribbling': 101 *'Technique': 134 *'Block': 97 *'Speed': 105 *'Stamina': 90 *'Catch': 85 *'Lucky': 100 Hissatsu Anime only *'SHRock Break' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SHCyber Shoot' *'DFCyber Shield' *'OFZip Dash' *'SHPhoenix Strike' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SHCyber Shoot' *'DFCyber Shield' *'SHBlack Ash ' *'OFZip Dash' *'SHTrio Drop' *'SHVital Claws SH' *'SHPhoenix Strike' *'SHDesert Heat' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013http://inazuma-eleven-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Miyoshi_Hanaki?action=edit&section=30 *'SHCyber Shoot' *'DFCyber Shield' *'SH Black Ash' *'OFZip Dash' *'SHOdin Sword' *'SHTrio Drop' *'SHPhoenix Strike' Hissatsu Tactics *'HTIcy Grounds' *'HTKami no Takuto' Keshin *'KH Amazon no joō,Penthesilea' Mixi Max *'KH Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus' Keshin Fusion *'KH Goddess of Beauty ,Isis' Keshin Armed *'KHA Miyoshi Hanaki + Amazon no joō,Penthesilea' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Shuu' *'MIMAX Darkia (deceased sister/ghost)' Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Her sisters' *'MIMAX Beta' *'MIMAX Senshiko Yuukan' *'MIMAX Yorokobi Akarui' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX Shuu' *'MIMAX Senshiko Yuukan' *'MIMAX Yorokobi Akarui' Relationships *Senshiko Yuukan (aunt) *Miyoshi Onowa (father) *5 sisters **Miyoshi Mujika (Germany) **Miyoshi Mizuki (Pacific Islands) **Miyoshi Kasaishi (Spain) **Miyoshi Kuuki (Korea) **Miyoshi Kura (Deceased sister) *Deceased mother *Shuu (Boyfriend) *Miyoshi Safaia (grand daughter) *Matatagi Hayato (Childhood friend / Best friend) *Yorokobi Akarui (Cousin / Best friend) Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono StoneEdit *'Managers R' Trivia *Her name Rozetto is only said once by her father. *She and Shuu are lovers. **It is one of the reasons she temporarily moved to God Eden. *She is the first female to join Ancient Dark. **She is also co-captain. *She and her sisters are all born in the same year though not the same month and days. **She is the third one born among her sisters. *Her friendship with Yorokobi Akarui (よろこび・明るい) is show to very strong even though they were apart for 8 years. **Their friendship is quite comparative with Shindou and Kirino's friendship. *Since Tasuke wore the number 25 jersey, it was unknown how her jersey number became 27. *The kanji (花) in her name means flower. **She is the only one among her sisters to be not named after her element. *Her keshin is also similar to her personality because she is violent most of the times. *She knows how to use the katana and knows every kind of Martial Arts. *When she is angry, she makes powerful shoots even without hissatsu. *She has a sister who possesses her or her sisters when they are showing too much anger or when they need the power. *She has character song with Akarui which is entitled 'Watashitachi no tsuyoi kizuna'. **She has another character song with Shuu entitled 'Wareware no hikari'. *In her original design, she has light blue hair. **Also, in the old designs, she has 6 sisters. *She is going to appear as a manager of Shinsei Inazuma Eleven (Galaxy). Scans In the future, her adult self was shown to be talking to an adult Kira Kotoni about an unknown thing. She is shown to have taken over her family's company/business, and she has a daughter named, Safaia. She becomes the trainer of the future Raimon team. Gallery Miyoshi Hanaki/Gallery Special:Some Quotations IE GO *"That was some awesome kick power, but next time focus more on the ball" to Tenma. *"Of course we have to rebel against fifth sector and win back soccer." *"Do I have to prove myself worthy?" to Tsurugi and Raimon. *"She's my aunt! From the original Raimon and manager of Inazuma Japan!" to Raimon. *"Shocked about my keshin, neh?" after 'proving' herself. *"At least Tenma's brave enough!" to Kurama/defending Tenma. Chrono Stone *"From the future, neh? And... a bear?" to Fei and Wandaba. *"She's back?!" shocked about Akarui. *"Eww... Why does it have to be here..." her opinion on Meia and Gillis. *"Shuu! It's been so long!" to Shuu in Episode 8. *"Wow... keshin armed does tire you out..." her opinion on keshin armed. *"Shindou, Kirino can take care of himself! He doesn't need any babysitting!" to Shindou in the Past France Era. *"Why do you always say we're from the future Shindou-senpai?" her annoyed about Shindou in the Three Kingdom Era. *"Neh!? Mecha Endou!?" her being shocked about Mecha Endou. Galaxy *"Why did they get chosen when they don't even pay attention to soccer" her comment on the Shinsei Inazuma Japan members except Tenma, Tsurugi, and Shindou. *"Me? As manager!?" her shocked about being Shinsei Inazuma Japan's manager. Movie Ultimate Bonds *"I have a really bad feeling about this..." *"Shuu..." when Shuu told his story to Tenma. *"Shuu, why are you a part of this!?" shocked about Shuu being a part of Zero. *"Hey! Don't you dare do that to Shuu! At least he's almost seeing the light!" her yelling at Hakuryuu. *"Shuu, I'm gonna miss you" while hugging Shuu before leaving. *"Quite bugging me!" to Nishiki. Crossover movie *"This whole thing has just gone coo-coo!" Near future *"Me!? Co-captain!? I think you've mistaken, are you sure it isn't Tenma or Kai you're looking for?"to Shuu when he said she will be co-captain of Ancient Dark. *"I have to prove myself co-captain, huh? Fair enough..." to Ancient Dark members. *"Why do I have to be the only female on this team!?" her complaining on being the only girl on Ancient Dark. *"Shuu, I-I li-, no lo-" her trying to confess to Shuu. Adult *"Hi Kotoni, what did you wanted to talk about?" to Kira Kotoni. Notes *This character is fully made by Me *\(^o^)/* *I paired her up w/ Shuu 'cuz I ♥ Shuu *She has a Adventure Time version. **Her name on A.T. is Tulip. **She is the sister of Finn and Jake. **She is shown to have best friendships w/ FP, PB and Marceline *'''Ask Me '''first before using her in anything~ *For more about her, go to ---→ http://inazuma-eleven-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Miyoshi_Hanaki Category:Female Category:Wood Character Category:Forward Category:Defender Category:Raimon (GO) Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:Shinsei Inazuma Japan (Galaxy) Category:Shinsei Inazuma Japan Category:Ancient Dark Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Mixi Max User Category:El Dorado team 02 Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:GO characters Category:Galaxy characters Category:Dark Spear Category:Raimon Jr. High Category:Characters Category:Captain Category:Human